


Games

by WiredGarden



Category: Mogeko Castle
Genre: F/M, NSFW, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 09:29:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20225605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WiredGarden/pseuds/WiredGarden





	Games

These…games she always played with him always made him sick to his stomach. It only served to remind him how much he was under her thumb. Letting out a small groan from his hiding spot, he yanked on the skirt, wishing he could do something to make it longer at least.

“Mogegege~” Her voice echoed from around the corner and he froze, covering his mouth quickly so she wouldn’t be able to find him. The footsteps slowly got closer and he closed his eyes.

When she sat herself on his lap, he almost let out a small scream, but he swallowed it and only let out a small startled squeak. “Ah…~ You’re so cute. I love having you as my toy~” She giggled, leaning close and wrapping her arms around his neck.

“I…Im glad…!” He smiled slightly, trembling under her touch. She only giggled again and yanked him into a deep kiss. He knew what she was after and there wasn’t much he could do to stop it. Not only that but he did find himself not…disliking being her toy. As long as she didn’t get into her torture mood…which she hadn’t, in a while.

She was a messy kisser, but had a hell of a lung capacity. When she finally let him breath, he was nearly gasping for air. She just stared for a few moments, watching him catch his breath before shifting slightly and pulling down the panties she forced him to wear. He knew better then complain, but he could feel the mogekos starting to peek.

“You’re already hard! You like this game too, you’re such a good boy~” She laughed, gently rubbing his head. He let out a slight murmer of pleasure, which slowly turned into a groan as she lowered herself onto him. She couldn’t help herself but to moan as well as she bounced on her toy’s cock.

“What a good boy!”


End file.
